A Code for Silence
A Code for Silence is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-second case of Stonemoor and the eighty-second overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Bridgeport. Plot After they discovered that the Thief of Hearts may be hiding at a basement lodging in Bridgeport, the player and Spencer went there to find a printing press with counterfeit money and the body of socialite Kimberly Austin, shot dead in the heart. They suspected the victim's neighbour and private eye August Branson, the victim's landlady Mary Hudson and the victim's friend, Bridgeport precinct police coroner Milly Cooper. Later, Spencer accidentally triggered a hidden door that opened to a passageway that led out to 553a Butcher Street, where they found a shotgun, left behind by the killer. After they found the shotgun, they then investigated Butcher Street and found clues to suspect dominatrix Irina Ashler and college student Ash Goodwin, before they found out that the shotgun that killed Kimberly belonged to August. After they confronted him, August denied killing the victim. After they found out the killer reads Sherlock Holmes, they heard of a fight in the basement lodging. They then discovered that Mary had started an argument with August, the latter insisting to the former that she could not sell the lodging till the murder was solved. Afterwards, they found out that Irina was snooping around and that the victim was Ash’s sister. In the end, they snagged the killer who tried to get away, who was found to be Milly. Milly confessed to the crime, insisting that she had to shut Kimberly up before she ruined her reputation. Milly admitted that Kimberly had been accusing her of doctoring her autopsy results for money. She insisted her innocence and revealed she met up with Kimberly to discuss it and end the accusations. When Kimberly refused to drop it unless Milly gave her regular payments, Milly snapped. Knowing that Kimberly wouldn't keep quiet, she stole the shotgun from August to implicate him before shooting Kimberly to death. At her trial, Milly insisted that Kimberly was the guilty one, prompting Judge South to sentence her to eighteen years in prison. Post-trial, April and the player headed to the basement lodging to find further info on the Thief of Hearts. After a while, the pair found a manifesto from the thief which they sent to Valentina. Valentina confirmed that the manifesto was from the thief, revealing that the thief's motivation was to steal from corrupt individuals and return the money to those who had been wronged. Remembering that the corrupt Ilya Richardson had been targeted by the Thief of Hearts, they spoke to his killer, Ina Carlson, who admitted that she'd heard victims of Ilya's theft had been having their money returned from an anonymous source. Meanwhile, Dustin returned to the precinct and asked for the player's help in showing Bethany Fairbanks that he'd changed. After Dustin retrieved some flowers, he asked Bethany on a date, only for her to reject his offer and tell him that he needed to move on with someone else. Elsewhere, Spencer and the player found proof of Kimberly's accusations and sent the files over to Deputy Mayor Alyssa Burke, so she could reopen the investigations Milly corrupted. Finally, with Dustin and Bethany's relationship brought to an end. he told the team that they were headed to the Buxton horse races in case the Thief of Hearts planned to strike the event. Summary Victim *'Kimberly Austin' (shot to death inside her basement) Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Milly Cooper' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices gun shooting *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect reads Sherlock Holmes Profile *The suspect practices gun shooting *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect reads Sherlock Holmes Profile *The suspect practices gun shooting *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect reads Sherlock Holmes Appearance *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect practices gun shooting *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect reads Sherlock Holmes Appearance *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect reads Sherlock Holmes Appearance *The suspect has freckles Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer practices gun shooting. *The killer uses amphetamine. *The killer reads Sherlock Holmes. *The killer has freckles. *The killer is aged over 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dark Basement. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cookie Tray, Trash Can) *Examine Cookie Tray. (Result: Written Note) *Examine Written Note's Handwriting. (Result: August Branson's Writing; New Suspect: August Branson) *Ask August about if he heard anything about the murder. (New Suspect: Mary Hudson) *Ask Mary Hudson if she heard anything about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Coroner’s Laboratory) *Investigate Coroner’s Laboratory. (Clues: Broken Picture) *Examine Broken Picture. (Result: Picture Restored) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Milly Identified; New Suspect: Milly Cooper) *Ask Milly about the victim's death. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Pearl Necklace) *Analyze Pearl Necklace. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses amphetamine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices gun shooting) *Murder Weapon Found: Shotgun. (All tasks must be completed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *New Lab Sample: Shotgun. (New Crime Scene: 553a Butcher Street) *Investigate 553a Butcher Street. (Clues: Faded Papers, Broken Plaque) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Plaque Restored) *Examine Plaque Details. (553A I ASHLER; New Suspect: Irina Ashler) *Ask Irina Ashler if she saw the killer. (Attribute: Irina practices gun shooting) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: College Work) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Ash's Handwriting) *Ask Ash Goodwin about losing her college work on Butcher Street. (Attribute: Ash uses amphetamine) *Analyze Shotgun. (12:00:00) *Confront August Branson about owning the murder weapon. (Attribute: August practices gun shooting and uses amphetamine; New Crime Scene: Morgue Tables) *Investigate Morgue Tables. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Broken Pieces) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Threatening Texts) *Analyze Threatening Texts. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Sherlock Holmes, August reads Sherlock Holmes) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Tile Picture) *Ask Milly about the victim calling her a murderer. (Attribute: Milly uses amphetamine and practices gun shooting) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Mary about selling the victim's lodging. (Attribute: Mary reads Sherlock Holmes, practices gun shooting and uses amphetamine, Milly reads Sherlock Holmes; New Crime Scene: Printing Press) *Investigate Printing Press. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Supplies) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Whip) *Ask Irina about snooping in the victim’s lodging. (Attribute: Irina uses amphetamine and reads Sherlock Holmes) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Tapestry) *Analyze Tapestry. (09:00:00) *Ask Ash about the victim being her sister. (Attribute: Ash reads Sherlock Holmes) *Investigate Street Sidewalk. (Clues: Trash Can, Torn Hat) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Shotgun Shells) *Analyze Shotgun Shells. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Torn Hat. (Result: Deerstalker Hat) *Analyze Deerstalker Hat. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to You Can Bank On It (4/6). (No stars) You Can Bank On It (4/6) *Investigate Dark Basement. (Clue: Carboard Box) *Examine Carboard Box. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Manifesto) *Analyze Manifesto. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Ina Carlson) *Ask Ina about the Thief of Hearts. (Reward: Sherlock Tuxedo MALE Sherlock Dress FEMALE) *Investigate 553a Butcher Street. (Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Flower Bouquet; New Quasi-Suspect: Bethany Fairbanks) *Accompany Dustin in asking Bethany for another chance. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Coroner's Laboratory. (Clue: Coroner's Tools) *Examine Coroner's Tools. (Result: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Coroner's Reports) *Analyze Coroner's Reports. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Alyssa Burke) *Inform Alyssa of Milly's tampering. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off a phrase, "code of silence", meaning silence usually either kept because of threat of force, or danger to oneself, or being branded as a traitor or an outcast within the unit or organization. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Bridgeport